


The Morning After(lashton smut)

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Dom Ashton, Dom Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Slash, Smut, Sub Ashton, Sub Luke, blowjob, lashton smut, switch Ashton, switch Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morning after Luke and Ashton have sex together for the first time, Ashton is concerned that he was to rough but Luke calms these fears and things get heated all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After(lashton smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing slash smut so I hope it doesn't suck :)

"Morning Ash." Luke whispers, his voice still groggy and sleep filled as he runs his fingers through Ashton's messy tendrils. Ashton's lips lightly dance across Luke's collar lazily pressing kisses into his skin.

"Mornin' sexy." Ash mumbles with a small giggle. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling fantastic, last night was incredible." Luke gushes running a hand over Ashton's smooth chest, and leaving it to rest on his bare thigh.

"You sure I wasn't too rough with you Lukey?" Ashton coos worriedly, his hand brushes over Luke's cheek.

"Well I certainly wasn't complaining if you remember very well."

"Oh I remember perfectly well, my little whimpering mess you were. I just want to make sure you aren't hurting or anything, because it was your f-first time bottoming Lukey."

"I'm a bit sore, but it's kind of a nice reminder." Luke says another sleepy giggle falling from his pink lips. Ashton leans his head up a bit pecking Luke's lips.

"Your lips are addictive Hemmings." He combs his fingers through Luke's hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Luke's lip ring is cool against Ashton's heated skin sending a small shiver down his spine, their lips meshing together in perfect sync. The hand that's placed on Ashton's thigh begins to move it's way inward rubbing circles into the skin of his inner thighs. A throaty groan leaves Ashton's chest once Luke's palm comes into contact with his already hard cock, pumping up and down his boyfriend's stiff length.

"Your cock is addictive Irwin." Luke quips back seductively biting his lip ring as his thumb runs over the sensitive tip of Ashton's dick.

"F-fuck Lukey, feels s-so good." Ash grunts trying to hold in the moans that are building in his throat.

"C'mon Ash you can moan for me, wanna hear how good I can make you feel." Luke whispers up against the shell of his ear, biting down on it a bit harder than he normally would, trying to coax the moans out of Ashton. His fist never falters in its pumping of Ash's thick member, he twists his fist tight around, alternating between a fast and slow rhythm. Ashton lays himself down on his back giving Luke more room to pump, but his back is soon arched off of the bed in pleasure, moans fill the air as Luke's mouth is quickly wrapped around his shaft, his tongue swirling around the swollen head.

"S-shit!" A broken sound leaves Ashton's mouth, his breathing is becoming increasingly uneven, his fingers tangle in Luke's hair pushing the tall boy further onto his cock. Luke gags once Ashton hits the back of his throat, but he doesn't remove him from his mouth he tries taking more of his impressive length down his throat.

"That's it deep throat me, Lukey take all of this cock." Ashton growls, his dominant side coming out a bit. Luke slips him out of his mouth trying to catch his breath before taking Ashton fully down his throat again until his nose is touching the skin on Ashton's stomach. He repeats this several times bobbing his head up and down his cock stopping when he feels Ashton's thighs begin to shake with pleasure knowing that the dirty blonde boy below him was going to cum soon.

"Mmm babe why'd you stop, I was so close." Ashton whines sounding nothing like the dominant that he usually is. Luke gets up off of the bed walking over to a chest of drawers and rifling through until he finds what he's looking for. Crawling back onto the bed he holds up a small blue silicone ring, a small box with a button attached to it. Ashton's eyes bulge, shocked to see the item in the hands of his previously assumed innocent boyfriend. A whimper escapes his lips as Luke slides the stretchy ring around his girth placing it right around the base of his cock, quickly turning on the vibrator that's attached to it. Ash's hips thrust upwards, immediately over come with a rush of pleasure as the vibrations run straight through his length.

"Does it feel good baby?" Luke asks running his fingers along Ashton's thighs, staring into his half lidded hazel eyes. Ashton tries to respond, but the only thing that manages to come out is a string of broken up curses and whimpers, he's completely lost to the pleasure that's now coursing through every nerve ending and vein in his body. Luke has brought his mouth down sucking love bites into the skin of his boyfriend's thighs, marking whatever he can get his mouth on. Ashton's hands are clawing at the sheets, a sheen of sweat its covering his brow and soaking through his hair.

"Luke I-I need to cum baby, please let me cum." Ashton moans his voice sounding completely wrecked. Staring up at him Luke once again wraps his lips around Ash's throbbing member sucking only on the tip, running his tongue over the sensitive slit. He bobs his head a few times going slowly up and down teasing the beautiful boy, before taking him out of his mouth, kissing his way up over Ashton's toned stomach and chest making his way to his lips. He captures Ashton's mouth in a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue between Ashton's lips battling for dominance, he loses quickly, whining as Ashton grabs his hips flipping the two over, and regaining his dominant role.

"I let you have your little fun Lukey, but did you really think it was gonna last?" Ashton coos, pinning Luke's arms down to the bed with one of his hands, his other hand skims down his own stomach, grabbing the cock ring from around the base of his dick pulling it off with a groan. His thighs are quivering and he can feel his release about to wash over him so he positions himself over Luke's face and starts pumping his length at lightning speed.

"Open up babe." He grunts just as his orgasm hits him, hot spurts of cum fall into Luke's mouth and on his chin, he swallows it down greedily lifting his head to suck Ashton's tip between his lips one last time making sure he gets every last drop of cum Ashton has to offer. Falling back onto the bed next to Luke, Ashton lets out a loud puff off air.

"Was that… good?" Luke asks quietly, biting his lip ring nervously. Looking over at him perplexed, Ashton hums happily.

"Was waaaay more than just good Lucas, I never thought you'd be a kinky one though." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm full of surprises." Luke says winking cheekily at Ashton. "But right now I think you should take care of this." He strokes his hand over his incredibly hard member.

"I guess since you've been such a good boy."


End file.
